<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatchlings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207938">Hatchlings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Oh My God, QUACKNOBLADE BABY, Serotonin, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), male pregnancies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity and Techno are gonna be parents.</p><p>Or</p><p>QUACKNOBLADE BABY,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatchlings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade liked sleeping in. </p><p>Sure, he was a bit of an absolute monster when he was dead set into accomplishing something that he'd sacrifice hours of sleep and waking up at ungodly hours in the mornings(take the great potato war as an excellent example), but he always liked the slow lazy mornings he'd wake up to. The days when everything was simply mellow and warm, and nothing was more amazing than the feeling of the softness of his bedsheets and pillows.</p><p>This Sunday was one of them. The piglin hybrid let out a grunt as he shifted, only to be met with a wing poking out to brush against his face. Techno opened an eye, smiling as he took in the sight of beloved, curled up into his chest, soft snores leaving his peaceful sleeping figure. Quackity was a very cuddly person, and Techno often found himself waking up in a tangle of feathers and limbs. </p><p>He gently pushed the wings down, feeling how soft the feathers were as he did. Quackity's wings were not large enough to be a major problem in the bedroom, but they were sometimes a problem when it would get squished thanks to Techno's rather massive frame. </p><p>Techno took a look at the clock on their bedside table, trying to blink away the sleepiness in his eyes to no avail. He could see nothing but blobs of numbers so the piglin decided to settle back to sleep. He tightened his grip around his beloved's waist, pulling him closer to revel in his warmth. His partner snuggled closer, and Techno made sure to mind the bump on his partner's belly. </p><p>Yes, that was right. Techno was going to be a dad. </p><p>He and Quackity had been together for several years and counting. Their lives had definitely gotten more peaceful after the whole L'Manburg wars and Techno's retirement. They had settled to live in the quiet peaceful side of the country, where there was infinite space to fly in and for the piglin to grow his potato farm on. </p><p>The idea of having a family had always hung in between them, and after they got married, it was now just a simple prod away. Of course, Quackity had initiated the conversation. To the winged Male's suprise, Techno seemed to be perfectly happy with the idea of raising a kid. </p><p>"You're not...mad are you?" Quackity had asked, looking quite fizzled, and his husband answered with a hearty chuckle. His hands were gently taken into big rough palms, and a kiss was placed on his knuckles.</p><p>"Alex, I love you. I love us, this life we have together." Techno whispered, his eyes full of adoration and love. "It was perfect from the moment we took the vows together, and nothing would make it even better than having a little one we can call our own, eh?" The words were warm, so sincere, that Quackity could not stop the tears that flooded out of his eyes right after. Techno, ever such the man of his dreams, revered and held him with such love and tenderness. They shared a deep kiss, their devotion for each other so deeply rooted, that that night, they lit their humble abode with the flames of passion. </p><p>- - - - - - - - </p><p>When they shared the news to Techno's family, it was more or less a tidal wave of support. Philza hugged his son tightly, his eyes shining with tears of pride, and the man continued to tell him how much he'd grown, and how much his father was so happy for him. </p><p>Ghostbur never looked alive than he did when they told him about the new family member that would be entering their lives. The ghost showered Quackity and Techno with flowers and joyfully sang a beautiful melodious tune for the rest of the day. Tubbo was delighted, and was excitedly rambling on about how babies were amazing and adorable, and was so excited that he repeatedly asked Quackity when the baby was coming. </p><p>Tommy, suprisingly, was the one who cried the most. When he heard the news, he had stilled, his eyes wide. Techno was worried that the boy was upset or anything of the sorts, but that worry dispersed when Tommy burst into tears, crying loudly about how proud he was to be Technoblade's brother and the uncle of his child. </p><p>"THIS IS TOO POGCHAMP, I CAN'T POG THROUGH THE TEARS." The boy wailed, and Tubbo tried his best to comfort his brother. Quackity also had started to cry, feeling overwhelmed by the support and love they were given. Needless to say, that day was one of the most memorable moments in Techno's life, and every day after that. Every second he shared with his beloved was precious, to think that soon, they would share this life with a child of their own. </p><p>"Love?"</p><p>Quackity's sleepy voice brought Techno back into their warm sunlit room. The man turned his head to the side to meet the winged man's bleary yet adorably tired gaze, his chocolate brown eyes still weary from sleep. </p><p>"Hallo." Techno responded with a grin, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead. He was rewarded with a serotonin raising coo from his partner. The piglin responded with an affectionate grunt, unable to help himself. </p><p>Quackity giggled softly, and pressed their bodies closer, domestic warmth seeping into their bones. Techno let out a happy sigh, his hand slipping down to caress his beloved's wings as the other's hands drifted through the tangles of his pink hair. They exchanged soft pecks and kisses, their eyes gleaming as they met each other's tender gaze. </p><p>"I love you." Techno whispered as he touched the ever growing bump on his lover's stomach. Quackity let out another giggle, melting under the adoration of Techno's touches. </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>They spent the rest of the morning cuddling in bed, happy and hopelessly devoted to one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SLAMS FIST INTO TABLE VIOLENTLY AND BANGS HEAD INTO WALL</p><p>QUACKNOBLADE AS PARENTS BRAINROT OH MY FUCKING GOD IM CRYING HELP </p><p>THIS WAS RUSHED BUT I JUST HAD TO PUT THIS OUT HERE OH MY GOD SIEBDIFBFKFNNS</p><p>Also, HELL YEAH THIS IS A GIFT FOR QUACKNOBLADE BEING A COMMON TAG WOOOOOOO LETS GOOOO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>